sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Nisih x Eureka
Nisih x Eureka Eureka:*laying in a grassy, watching the stars* Nisih: *walking since he had travel from a whole different planet, his wings folded to his back*... Eureka:*notice Nisih walking by* Nisih:*Staring at the stars, confuse really in where he was, glancing around after done watching the stars*So... How did I get from the planet I was once on to this planet?... *Glancing around even more.* Eureka: You look lost need direction? Nisih:*looks to Eureka*Truly, i don't know where anything is... I'm not really looking for a place, but answers in how I came to this planet from a planet I was once living on... *He blinks.* Eureka:What's the name of your home planet? Nisih: Yes, since I don't know. *His demon wings slightly unfolded, as if feeling restless.* Eureka: Hmm nice wings Nisih:*looks at his wings*Oh... Thank you... *He looks to Eureka*I am Nisih, the Half demon.... Eureka:I'm Eureka Nisih: Nice to meet you Eureka, do you know what this planet is call? *He blinks* It seems pretty lovely so far, just like the last planet I was on... *He gone into thought, before snapping out so he doesn't miss what Eureka would say next.* Eureka: This is planet Mobias Nisih:Ah, okay. *He nodded, glancing to the stars in the sky*Thank you, Miss Eureka. Eureka: No problem.... Do you have an idea how to get back? Nisih: No... *He looks to Eureka* If I knew, then I would have gone back. *He blinks, his long, strange tail sway* Eureka: So this is your first time on this planet, you have no idea how you got here or how to get back. I bet you don't have a place to stay. Nisih:*He shook his head*No, I don't have a place to stay, not even in the planet I came from... Normally I rest in trees nearby. Eureka: If you want you can stay over my place. Nisih: Thank you. *He bow his head a bit* Then, your place I will stay. *He blinks.* Eureka: Just don't try anything funny or I'll bash your skull in O and i have two roommate they're nice but don't challenge them to a fight. Nisih: I don't challenge anyone to fight, I let them challenge me... And what is it that I should not do? I don't want to be unknowing of something in case I do it without knowing. Eureka:Just don't go through other peoples stuff and you'll be fine, knowing Judas he would challenge you on the spot and Tyson is really nice but don't touch his guns. Nisih: I don't have needs to go through others stuff, and I have no need to touch this tyson's guns. *He close his eyes* Beside, I would ask if you didn't mind me bring a little demon friend of mine, he isn't at all like other demons, so you no need to worry about him doing anything bad. Eureka:They won't mind *stands up and brushes the grass off of her* We don't care what you are it what you do. I'm sure you'll fit in nicelly Nisih:*He nodded, before speaking something in demonic, a demon only half his side, which looked like a floating sphere with four tentacles with a purple flame over it's head.* Ku ga, we have a home now. *the demon float around Nisih, as if happy before Nisih nodded to Eureka* Show the way, please. Eureka:*looks at the floating sphere* Hope you don't mind if Tyson tries to befriend him. *the earth underneath her rise, lifting her up* Follow me Nisih:*His wings open up* Tell Tyson that he could try, but I am the only one who can understand the fairy demon. *Flies next to her.* But, Ku ga needs friends beside me. Eureka: Hm why is that? Is it because of some unique power? *Flys off* Nisih: It is because I am Half demon, I am half of a rare demon race far deep in space, I abandon my home planet because I was never liked due to my father, a demon, was consider a bad man. But, he was a good man in mortal's eyes. So, I have left. Eureka: So anyone with demonic power are able to communicate with him. What was so bad about your father if you don't mind me asking? Nisih: He fallen in love with my mortal mother, and he saved the mortal race from the other demons, so the other demons saw him as bad and I was consider to be nothing more than a low life. *Ku ga lean closer to Nisih, as if comforting him.* Eureka: Those other demons sound like jerks. I think you'll like Mobias, they're all kind of people and creature that live on this planet. So what do you like to eat? Nisih: Anything as long as it is food, I can not be picky... Eureka: What does your friend eat? Nisih: Oh, noramlly souls, but I got him to eat other things, mainly negative energies, those that are harmful for the health of one's soul. Eureka:So he eats souls.*sees a big house* we're almost there. Nisih: Not anymore, he eats the negative emotions that are harmful to the soul. I didn't want him to eat souls, because I care for mortals, because of my mother... *He notice the big house* Eureka:Tyson won't notice but Judas will I'll tell him your friend only eats negative emotions.*land in front of the house* Non of the light are on... they must be somewhere else*walks up to the door and unlock it* Nisih:*nods, following Eureka* Alright. Eureka: Welcome home, I'll give you the grand tour Nisih: Alright. *Ku ga just floats with nisih* Eureka:*walks around the house*There's the kitchen. That's your room and over there is the living room.*walks up stairs* that's my room, over there that Judas room next to Tysons room*walks down the stair* Don't go to the basement. Any questions? Nisih:*shakes his head no*I'll go to my room. Eureka: Want me to make you anything? Nisih:Sure... I don't care what you make. Eureka:Ok *walks to the Kitchen and starts to cook* Nisih:*goes to his room, looking around*... Ekueka: Its done*she made Grilles salmon, mash potatoes with gravy, and green peas* Nisih:*He glance over, a bit amazed* Wow... *He blinks as he goes and sit down so he wasn't eating on the bed*Thank you... Eureka: Someone has to know how to cook. Tyson breaks every plate he touches and Judas cooking could kill a dragon. *sits at the table* You can have seconds if you like. Nisih:*Eating carefully*... *He closed his eyes as he kept eating*... Eureka: So how is it? Nisih:*Stops eating, so he could answer* Good. *He keeps eating.* Eureka:Good... i'm not aiming for good. Do you prefer spicy foods? Nisih:*He looks to Eureka as he stops eating*Like I said, I am not picky... So far, this is the only food I've tasted that I want to keep eating, if that is fine by you. i normally say good to those, while other foods are just average... Eureka: Ok *Walks to the kitchen and cleans up* Nisih:*Eating the food, finishing as he sighed*... Eureka: There's plenty more if you want? Nisih:*He shook his head no*I'll be fine, thank you for the offer. Eureka: No problem.*starts packing the leftovers* They'll eat the rest. Nisih:*nods, petting Ku ga's head a little*... Eureka:Got any plans for tomorrow? Nisih:*He shook his head no* Eureka:Want me to show you around? Nisih:*he nodded yes* Eureka:Then I'll show you around, I'll introduce you to my friends in the morning. Nisih:*He nods*Okay. Eureka:*walks up the stairs* Good night Nisih: Night, sleep peacefully. *He waves, going off to his room with Ku ga.* the morning Eureka was making breakfast, Judas and Tyson was siting at the table Judas: So who's the new guys name? Eureka: You can ask him yourself.*cooking* Nisih:* He was making sure he had his gloves and shoes on as he was still in his room. Ku ga float over to him, giving a soft, worry sound to Nisih as he looks.* Don't worry Ku ga. *He pets Ku ga's sphere head gently, before finsihing making sure he had everything he needed, he left his sword in his room along with his gun and ten bullets, knowing he didn't need them at this time. He walks into the room with Ku ga, noticing two new people.* *-mind- Those two must be Eureka's other roommates, best not to cause trouble, wouldn't want any of them to be upset...* *He just walks over quietly as Ku ga follows.* Judas:Hey I'm Judas, welcome to our home. Tyson:I'm Tyson ^_^ whats your name? Eureka:Its almost done *cooking* Nisih: My name is Nisih... Thanks to meet you, Judas and Tyson... *he sits at the table quietly, Ku ga floats next to Nisih. The male pets the fairy demon on the head once more, the purple flame above it's head seem to dance a little, as if happy.* Tyson:*his eyes sparkle as he looks at Ku ga* Whats his name? Judas: So your a half demon, are you strong? Eureka: Ok the foods ready *She made Omelets pancakes and hash-browns with sausages * Nisih:*He looks to Judas*I wouldn't say I'm very strong... As a half demon of my kind, the worse I could do is summon more than one demon that are weaker than me... *He looks to Tyson* His name is Ku ga, a Fairy demon. Sadly, he can only speak to half demons or demons. Ku ga:*nuzzle into Nisih's hand gently* Nisih: *looks to Eureka*Thank you for the food. Judas: So Ku ga what do you think our house so far? Tyson: Nisih how did you meat Ku ga? Eureka:*Walks over to the table and sits down to eat* Ku ga:*Floats around Tyson, before floating next to him.* Nisih: I met Ku ga when I was younger, still in training over my skills, me and him became friends. *Looks to Tyson* He says he likes the house. *starts eating.* Tyson:*Looks at Ku Ga*^_^ Judas: You're welcome to stay as long as you like ^_^ Eureka: I new they'll like you *eating* Ku ga:*the flame above its head dance happily* Nisih:*he blinks, but gave a tiny smile as he nodded and keeps eating.* Judas:*looks at Nisih* Got any plans today? Tyson:*eating happily* ^^ Eureka:*walks back to the kitchen to get seconds* Nisih:*Eating, thinking*... I don't really have plans for the day... Ku ga:*floating nect to Tyson.* Tyson:*Looks at Ku ga* Do you want some ^_^ Eureka:I was planing to show him around*walk back to the table and starts eating* Judas:Man and I was about to ask If you mind sparing with me. Ku ga:*Jumps in his floating place, as if saying yes.* Nisih:*He nodded, as if rememering*Yea, that is right... *finishes eating*Maybe we can spar later, Judas. Judas: Alright ^_^ its been a while sens i fought a demon. Tyson:^_^ eat as much as you want Eureka:*Looks ant Ku ga and Tyson* Just like i said ^_^ Nisih:*nods to Judas, then looks to Tyson and Ku ga and smiles* Ku ga:*dance around Tyson one last time before trying the food, which some pieces would float and magical disappear, but the flame would dances happily- a sign that it was eating the food.* Judas: I'll clean up Today*Quickly scarf down his food,finishing it off* Eureka: Ready to go? Tyson: Glad you like it ^_^ Nisih:*nodded, the food on his plate was gone as he stands up* I'm ready. *looks to Ku ga*Ku ga, will you be fine staying here? Ku ga:*Dances happily.* Nisih:*smiles, nodding before looking to Eureka*Ready to go. Eureka:Bye guys Judas: See you later *gathering the plates* Tyson:Take care ^_^ Nisih:*Waves bye, looking to Eureka* Ku ga:*Dances around Tyson* Eureka:Lets get going*walking forward* Over there you can see the lake,Its quite nice. Nisih:*walking with her, looking at the lake*Yea... Eureka:We're kind of alone out here, we're miles away from any city*walks over there* These path leads to the mountains. Nisih: *He nods* I see... *Glancing around a bit before looking to her a little.* Eureka:*walks over* There's a lovely medow over there Nisih:*following her.* Ah... *He stares at the meadow, amazed almost.* Eureka:*grabs Nisih hand* follow me *runs off* Nisih:! *Follows after Eureka, startled from her grabbing his hand* Eureka:*Stop at a waterfall with a small lake, you can see a mine rainbow* this is my favorite place to think. Nisih:*He was truly amazed, just staring at the sight*wow.... *He whispered.* Eureka: There's a cave behind the waterfall. Nisih: Really? *He was amazed* Eureka: Yep ^_^ wanna see? Nisih:*He nodded*Yea. Eureka:*the earth underneath her lift her up* follow me *she levitates over to the water fall, the palm of her hands start to glow as the water part ways* Come on ^_^ Nisih:*He open his wings and flies after her.* Eureka: *flys inside*We're here ^_^ be careful the floor is a little slipery Nisih:*He nodded*Alright. Eureka: Can you tell me about any of the places you've been? Nisih:Hm... *He thought for a moment*I've been to a lot of places on the planet I had came from... But, nothing like this, really. Eureka: What was your planet like? Nisih: I lived on two different planets, so the one I was recent on. Which I've been calling my home, or the one I left years ago... Eureka: Do you remember your mother? Nisih:*He frown a little* Small pieces... Mortals were never allow to see their offsprings truly... I only remember her voice, and her kindness when I was younger... Eureka: It sound like you've been through alot sorry for bringing it up... Nisih: It's fine... I wish i knew who my mother was truly... Eureka: Wanna catch some fish? Nisih:*Blinks*Sure, through I have never caught fish before... Eureka: What do you normally eat when you travel? Nisih: I normally try to eat things I could catch, normally small rabbits or pick berries... It is hard for me to truly catch things when I haven't been taught how to... The school that i had gone to when I was younger refuse to give me all the things a full demon gets... Eureka: Life is ruff the only ting that won't change is that there will always be change. It my be good or bad but change gives hope. This planet might be the change you need. Nisih: True... The other change I might need is having friends, and i'm getting that change. Am I not? Eureka: A true Friendship takes time but right now we're friends ^_^ Nisih:*He nodded, smiling a little*Yea. Eureka: Ok time to catch your first fish then I'll cook it for you ^_^ Nisih:*He nodded.*Alright, what should I do first? Eureka:First we need to go to a shallow river Nisih: Alright... *Glance around.* Eureka:You stand still with you legs apart in the middle of the river. when the fish that are swimming up stream gets close you quickly grab it. Nisih:*He nodded quietly, glaring at his demon tail a bit before looking at the shallow river. He inhale quietly and exhale quietly before having his legs apart and standing still in the middle of the river*... Category:Onup147 Category:Romantic Category:BaineTheHedgehog's Characters